RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan
The RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is piloted by Fumina Hoshino. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the RGM-79 Powered GM from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, the Powered GM Cardigan's combat capability is greatly enhanced compared to its predecessor. Besides retaining the head vulcans and beam sabers, the Powered GM Cardigan is also equipped with two large rifles, two shields, two Gatling guns and a handheld beam machine gun. Due to the variety of weapons, the suit has no problem engaging enemy units in any combat range. Although the Powered GM Cardigan is heavier due to the numerous add-ons, the negative effects they have on the suit's mobility are kept to a minimum thanks to extra thrusters on the legs as well as on the backpack. Armaments ;*Beam Machine Gun :Powered GM Cardigan's primary mid-range weapon, it is a beam rifle that can fire beam shots individually or in three-round bursts. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that serves as the Powered GM Cardigan's primary close combat weapon, a pair of them are stored in the storage racks on top of the shoulder armor. The racks will rotate forward when the beam sabers are needed. ;*Gatling Gun :Mounted on each arm, the triple-barrel Gatling guns have low accuracy, but they can cause heavy damage when fired in close range. When in use, the top section of the yellow add-ons on the arms will pop up to reveal the Gatling guns. ;*Large Rifle :Mounted on the backpack via short movable arms, the pair of large rifles are mainly used for long range combat and have high attack power as well as high accuracy. The large rifles can flip down when in use and can be ejected if damaged. ;*Shield :Mounted on long, foldable arms on the backpack, the pair of shields provide the suit with additional protection compared to other suits that have only one shield. They can also be more flexibly positioned compared to arm-mounted or handheld shields, allowing the suit to use its arm-mounted or handheld weaponry more freely. ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power. They can however damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for intercepting incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. Special Equipment & Features ;*Dummy Launcher :The fingers of the Powered GM Cardigan are fitted with dummy launchers that launch dummy balloons that roughly resemble the suit. The dummy balloons are used for tricking enemy units during combat. Notes & Trivia *The numerals in Cardigan's model number RGM-237C, when read in Japanese, spell out Fumina's name phonetically. *In Gundam Breaker 2, the Powered GM Cardigan has a variant of its backpack unit that replaces the large rifles with gatling cannons. Gallery Powered GM Cardigan.png RGM237C-1_GBFT-1.jpg|First appearance. 1412760960084.jpg iWP7vD2qKee4w.jpg Gunpla Powered_GM_Cardigan_Boxart.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Powered GM Cardigan (2014): box art Reference Gallery External links *Powered GM Cardigan on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)